Why Mikado you're looking very boobylishous today!
by Epic-Narutard-Jones
Summary: Kida's drunk... Is that not enough? Rated M for limishness in chapter 2 Masaomi X Mikado.
1. You're looking boobylishous today

Rated M for the next chapter that is limeish. This can also be seen on my DeviantART.

* * *

Mikado was rushing around school, looking for someone. That someone happened to be his best friend. Kida.  
"Masaomi!" Mikado yelled worriedly. Mikado hadn't seen Kida all day, if he was sick he would have called. 'Where could he be?' Mikado was so worried.  
"Why Mikado you're looking very boobylishous today~!" A rather pinck cheeked and tipsy Kida giggled. "Masaomi!" Mikado yelled. "I found you! And I-... What did you call me?"  
"I said you're looking very boobylishous."  
"Par-Pardon meh-me?"  
"Do you know how I'm feeling today?" The tipsy Kida asked stumbling over his feet. Mikado grabbed his friends shoulder to help hold him up.  
"I think... You're drunk Kida."  
"I'm feeling... Sex-u-al~"  
Mikado let go. "What?" Kida began laughing loudly, he stumbled over to a bench and motioned for Mikado to sit. Mikado shyly sat down. "Mikadoo I loves chuuuuuu!" Kida slurred his words together.  
Mikado blushed. "You don't mean that, it's the alcohol talking."  
"nuuuuI'm theone tara-talkkkin I'm not evendrunkkkkk"  
"Masaomi look-" Kida pushed his lips onto Mikado's. Mikado could taste the mixture of different alcohols off of Kida's lips. Mikado tensed up when he felt a tongue rubbing over his lips.  
"Masaomi!" Mikado yelled pushing the drunken teen off him.  
"Please let me love you."  
Mikado blushed even redder. "Masaomi!" Kida began to giggle. "What?"  
"I wannagooooo talk to that Selena Gomez rainbow puking unicorn." Kida ran off.  
"Masa...- What? Get back here!"


	2. You're looking fuckable today

**Hey guys first time lemon/limeish stroy there will be hard core  yaoi soon. This can also be seen in my DeviantART gallery. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

As the day marched on Kida became more and more like himself again. As both Mikado and Kida where walking home Kida smiled.

"Hey, Mikado. You know earlier how I said I was feelin' sexual?"

There wasn't an answer from Mikado, but Kida went on anyway.

"Well I wasn't lying." there was a small chuckle from Kida. He grabbed Mikado's hands and started pulling him towards the small room he called an apartment.

It all happened in a blur. First being dragged to his apartment now he was pinned up against the wall of his bedroom with Kida trailing kisses down his jawline.

"Masaomi-..." Mikado breathed out. Kida chuckled and began sliding Mikado's Rira jacket off his shoulders. He lightly kissed the soft skin on Mikado's neck before sucking on it roughly. He bit down lightly leaving an angry purple hickey.

"Masaomi! What was that for?"

Kida giggled, "Why it's to show the world your mine."

Mikado opened his mouth to protest, but Kida started to kiss his collar bone so all that came out of his mouth was a loud moan.

Not soon after Kida shed his own jacket and sweater. He began kissing down Mikado's stomach until he reached his pants. A smiled spared across the young mans face. He began to unzip Mikado's pants. "Who wants a blowjob?" Kida asked giggling.

Mikado was bright red by now. He slowly nodded and whispered "Shut up and get goin'."

"Bold are we?" Kida asked hooking a finger under Mikado's boxers, so he could swiftly pull them off along with his pants. Then before Mikado even knew what was happening they were off. Red couldn't begin to explain the colour Mikado was. "What'cha so embarrassed about? You should be happy not everyone gets to have a blowjob from the most amazing Masaomi Kida ~!" Mikado turned redder (if that could even happen) as Kida started sucking. Mikado let out a loud gasp and grabbed Kida's hair. Now Kida was deep throating Mikado. Mikado let out a loud moan.

"Hey! Mikado sorry for barging in but, you left your notebook at school I was just hear to..." Anri (who had just walked into his room without even thinking about Mikado's personal life) dropped the notebook she was talking about and turned bright red.

"It seems your busy...I'll come back...late-later. Bye!" Anri ran out of Mikado's apartment as fast as she could.

Mikado turned bright red. "Masaomi! We just got walked in on! Shouldn't we stop!"

Kida pulled away and laughed. "Nah I haven't gotten to fuck you to high heaven yet."


	3. You're looking prudeish today

Chapter three :) This one is NOT going up on my DeviantART, so this is the only place to find it :) Hope You likey~

**_Four will be full on lemon Cross my heart and hope to die eat 1000 Needles If I Lie!_**

* * *

Mikado felt his face heating up "B-But Masaomi...?"  
"Oh Mikado-kun~ Stop being such a prude."  
"I'm not a prude!"  
Kida smriked bringing his mouth up to Mikado's, giving him a kiss. "Come on Mi~ka~do~. You don't want to die a virgen do you?"  
"I..." Mikado trailed off blushing. "Just do it..."  
"Do what Mikado-kun?"  
"F-Fuck me... Hard."  
"Gladly." Kida smirked winking.


	4. You're looking ukeish today

_**Chapter four, Nyhehehe :3 So two people on my last Code Geass story asked me to write a Kida x Mikado or a Shizaya mpreg. And I'm really not a huge fan of mpreg mostly because babies and I don't have the best history. Hehe long story ^^;**_  
_**So if enough people want one than fine I'll write one. So are you nay or yay on this one? Tell me tell me tell me :3 Anyway on with the pervyness ;w; P.S Chapter 5 shall come soon... It'll probably be fluff but 6 will be smut again. Or maybe 5 will be smut. Dunno right now. So yeah more to come~! And also Trolololol and the Saki and Masaomi quote XD**_

* * *

Rumors were true Masaomi Kida did carry lube in his raira jacket. Preparation was full of winces, moans and even a few tears.

"Are you ready...? Kida asked stroking Mikado's spiked raven coloured hair. Mikado batted Kida's hand away. "Just hurry up and fuck me."

Kida laughed slightly, putting the tip into Mikado's entrance, Mikado closed his eyes biting his lip. Tears foarmed in the corners of his eyes. Kida pushed himself half way in.

"Okay? Okay? Are you okay?"

Mikado opened his eyes, putting on his best smile. "I'm fine~!"  
Kida smiled pushing himself fully in, before pulling out. A steady rhythm started. Mikado found himself enjoying this. His moans became louder as Kida's pace quickened. Kida thrust hard and fast into a place that made Mikado see stars.

"Yes, there. Masaomi hit that place again!" Mikado screamed. Kida smirked thrusting into Mikado's 'sweet spot'. Soon after that Mikado moaned out kida's name cumming hard over both of them. Kida smirked cumming into Mikado.

Kida pulled out kissing Mikado's soft lips. "So how did I do?"

Mikado blushed smiling. "You did well."

"Good. Now go to sleep." Kida ruffled the other boys hair pulling him closer. They both fell asleep together.

* * *

Anri was still mentally scarred. She walked in on her "Not so straight as she thought" friends. When Kida and Mikado walked up to her she smiled blushing at them.

"So did you two have fun?"

Mikado blushed. "I..."

"Yup we did." Kida giggled putting an arm around Mikado's neck, kissing his cheek.

"Nice." Anri smiled. "I better go to class. See you both later." Anri held her books close to her chest shuffling off.

"So do you think she saw a lot yesterday?"

Mikado punched his friend in the arm "You really are an idiot Masaomi." Mikado started walking off. "Hey~!" Kida laughed yelling after his friend. "Can't you let me have one flaw?"

"As long as you realize it's a flaw." Mikado smiled. "I'll see you after class love~!" Mikado blew a kiss towards Kida before walking off.


	5. You're looking down today

_**Update! Update! New Chappie :)**_

* * *

Mikado moaned thrashing under Kida who thrust into him smirking.

"You like that?" Kida thrust faster "You like it? Ryuugamine-San? Sleeping in my class?"

"H-huh?" Mikado threw his head back opening his eyes looking around his classroom. His face began heating up. "Uhhh-!?"

"Detention" Mikado said sadly to Kida who was sitting next to him.

"Wow... detention for falling asleep in class? Harsh."

Mikado sighed resting his head on Kida's shoulder. "I know and I have enough stuff to deal with as it is."

Kida kissed the top of Mikado's head smiling. "Well, if it helps any I've been to detention millions of times, And the teachers leave after five minutes."

"Oh..."

"Problem."

Mikado shook his head. "No." He sighed. "I just don't want to go." Kida patted Mikado's head. The bell rang, time to go back to class.

"Well I'll see you after detention. Go to my apartment. The key's under the mat." Mikado walked off.


End file.
